


Where Should it Be?

by recordance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Soul-Searching, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordance/pseuds/recordance
Summary: Thinking where the soul should be can be pretty tough.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)





	Where Should it Be?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a writing contest. The theme was about the soul. Any words bolded were for it's requirements.

Though rationale would occasionally allude Argon, he knew his friend was bothered. From the way Ignis knit his brow to the mismatched pace in his step, something wasn't right.

The dull morning was cold, a little too cold for most other people to be out and about just yet. A **wisp** of vapor blew around the two; both from their warm breaths and Ignis' air of unease.

Their other friend---Silt, currently busied with a part-time job--had warned Argon not to mention the new mood change. "There's no point trying to drag out what's bothering him," he had said, "just let him bring it up when he wants to."

Restlessly tapping the cap of his shoe against the pavement was all Argon could do while thinking back on those words. Impatience was becoming slightly **transparent**.

Swaths of gray in the sky were illuminated by the advancing sun behind them. At one point, Ignis shielded his eyes to look up at this before becoming inattentive again.

What was to be a simple walk through the town with a friend was overthought by Argon which, at any rate, could be forgiven by the unsaid problem hanging over their heads.

Despite Ignis' vibrant clothes, he had an overall dark **color** about him. Finding this to dampen his own mood, Argon finally resorted to cutting the air.

"C'mon, you're making me anxious," he said. "What's wrong with you?"

Having a delayed reaction, as if forgetting where he even was, Ignis widened his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking, is all."

"Oh, then that's good to hear," the other chuckled, relieved, "I thought you were mad or something. So, what's been keepin' you so quiet?"

Ignis' eyes fished around embarassingly. "Uh, it probably sounds stupid, but I've had this stuck in my head for a couple of days..." Sheer expectancy on the other's face made him continue with a bit more assurance. "If we have souls, then where are they?"

"Is that it? It's obviously the heart!" 

This answer came out within a moment. No thought was given as to what kind of discussion this would lead to; philosphical or just plain convoluted.

"Yeah, I thought that, too. But, when you really think about it, the heart's too hot. Y'know?" Definitely convoluted.

Laughing, Argon only motioned for the other to go on.

"People always say that hearts are related to emotions and **love** and stuff. I mean, that's cool, but there's no way our souls would be there. Souls are supposed to be everything about us, right? So, the heart's running too much on emotions alone."

Argon was stared at as if he were supposed to agree to what Ignis was trying to say. He grinned as a first response, completely confused. "I think that makes sense." He paused to give a little more thought. "I bet Silt would've said the brain, though, if at all."

"That wouldn't work either, it's too cold."

Any notions of being foggy and troubled, **fragile** in a sense, had dissipated, now replaced with an almost indignant sort of focus.

_You really have been thinking about this, huh?_ Still finding it a little funny, Argon knew he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at all interested now. Once again, he let Ignis explain why the soul wouldn't fit.

"This brain situation is just the opposite of the heart one," Ignis pursed his lips. "Now, there's no emotion, and there's only a bunch of logical thinking."

"So, you're thinking of a place where it's a mix of both logic and emotions?" Argon rubbed his head. "I don't really know. Isn't all that stuff still in the brain?"

"I get that, but it just doesn't feel like the right place for a soul."

"Yeah, you're right. It does feel a little off," Argon agreed, oddly swayed by the baseless suggestion.

Continuing to brainstorm possible "soul spots" lasted the rest of their walk. As they parted, Ignis grumbled, "This is so dumb. If we don't think up where our souls are, this is gonna drive me insane."

Argon laughed again. Ignis had put more thought into the idea of a soul those past few days than he had his entire life. However, he knew that **cage** , pestering annoyance formed from unanswered curiosity, was also starting to catch him.

For the next few days, Silt had to wonder why Argon seemed to be lost in thought now, too.


End file.
